1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to towing tractors operated by battery and to towing tractors that may preferably be used for towing a trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known battery-operated towing tractor is disclosed in unexamined Japanese utility model publication H7-5868 and includes a battery storage chamber that extends from the center to the rear of the vehicle. The battery storage chamber has a box structure with an opening on the top surface of the battery storage chamber. A battery case that contains a plurality of battery cells is received in the battery storage chamber. In order to replace the batteries, the battery case is lifted upward by utilizing a crane. On the other hand, the towing tractor requires relatively large space on its top surface for the operating person of the tractor and for providing switches and levers to operate the tractor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved battery-operated towing tractor. A towing tractor according to the present teachings is operated by a battery and the battery may be installed to and removed from the battery storage chamber of the towing tractor by using an opening disposed at the side surface of the battery storage chamber. Because the battery is installed and removed through the side surface of the battery storage chamber, the tractor surface can be effectively used.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily understood after reading the following detailed description together with the accompanying drawings and the claims.